


sweet dreams

by squidlynn



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Sharing a Bed, just some boys and a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlynn/pseuds/squidlynn
Summary: That scene where Riz sleeps in Fabian’s room during spring break, except better.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	sweet dreams

Riz loses his stride the second he turns down the hallway of Fabian’s room. Why did he suddenly feel so uneasy? His thought process had been sound. Fabian shouldn’t be alone; I’ll stay in his room tonight. Simple. So why was he questioning his decision? He pushed the feeling down and knocked on Fabian’s door, which felt weird in itself because he had no problem barging in on his best friend.

No answer. He knocked again.

“Fabian, it’s Riz,” he called. Once again, no answer. 

“Fabian, it’s The Ball,” he said, begrudgingly, knowing that would catch Fabian’s attention. However, he still did not answer.

Already assuming the worse, Riz pulled out his arquebus and creaked into the room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Fabian sitting on his bed, facing away from him. He was hunched over, head barely visible above his shoulders.

“Dude, you scared me. Can you answer next time I knock?”

“Sorry.” Fabian mumbled.

“It’s fine, just there’s a lot going on, man. Anything could’ve happened to you.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Don’t do that. Self-depreciation does not look good on you,” Riz teased, but his joke fell short. The silence lingered for a moment. Why did this feel so awkward? Why did Riz feel so uneasy?

“Yeah, so I think I’m going to stay here tonight, if that’s all the same with you.”

“Why?” Fabian asked, coldly.

“Because you shouldn’t be alone, dude. I’ll just sit in the armchair. Probably won’t even fall asleep.”

“Suit yourself.”

Riz grabbed a blanket off of the corner of Fabian’s bed, and eased into the armchair. He struggled to get comfortable, which was more than he could say about Fabian. He remained sitting up, back towards Riz, unmoving. Riz had had enough of all of this sulking. It was Fabian Aramais Seacaster for Helio’s sake!

“Fabian, you have to go to bed.” Riz said, sternly.

“Why? You never sleep.”

“Yeah, but I’m used to it. What happened to Mr. I-Need-My-Beauty-Sleep?”

“I’ll be fine,” Fabian whispered.

Once again, they found themselves in silence. This never happened. Usually, one of them couldn’t shut up about the clues discovered that day or the scraps they managed to barely escape. However, neither of them wanted to recount the most recent events. It began to eat away at Riz. What could have happened that Fabian didn’t want to talk about it? What happened at the Crow’s Keep?

“Fabian?”

“Yes, The Ball?”

“I don’t know what happened at the Crow’s Keep tonight, but you’re safe now. You’re safe.” 

Riz sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation. He was about to speak again just as Fabian released a deep sigh. It was as if he was holding his breath ever since Riz entered the room. He finally allowed himself to breathe for the first time in several minutes, maybe several hours. Then, suddenly, the smallest of choked sobs escaped Fabian’s lips. 

“Fabian?” Riz asked, slowing standing from his chair. Riz’s heart was pounding, unsure how to react. 

Fabian sniffled, swallowed the lump in his throat, and suddenly he was Fabian again. Or, at least, he was pretending to be Fabian. He straightened his back, and turned to face Riz for the first time that entire night. He tried to flash his charismatic smile, but it was forced and looked eerily wrong under his empty eyes. He tried to laugh it off, but it was a weak excuse for a genuine Fabian laugh. 

Riz could not comprehend what he had just witnessed. Everything was wrong. This was not Fabian. Part of his paranoid brain started to question if this was really Fabian or an imposter. However, this was a really bad Fabian impression.

“Fabian, you don’t have to tell me what happened tonight. Not now, at least. But… I just need you to understand that you don’t have to deal with things alone, dude. You have us. All of us. Whether it be fighting actual monsters, or, um, anything else. We’re all here for you.”

As Riz spoke, he slowly approached Fabian. He was scared that any sudden movements would spook him. He lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, still keeping his distance from Fabian. 

“I know, I know,” Fabian whispered, no longer making eye contact with Riz.

“Do you?” Riz pressed. Fabian nodded, his eyes only flickering to Riz for the splitest of seconds. Fabian’s eyes were still so empty. As much as he wished he could help, Riz knew that he could not fix anything tonight.

“Okay, you have to get some sleep now. Gotta at least try,” Riz said, beginning to stand up from the bed. However, Fabian reached out and grabbed Riz’s wrist, pulling him back down.  
“Are you actually going to sleep in the chair?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I just, I mean, this bed is pretty big.”

Riz could feel the tips of his ears heating up, even though he swore he had no idea why. However, all he could feel were his ears and Fabian’s fingers burning around his wrist.

“I mean, I’m not going to sleep.”

“The Ball.”

“Alright, fine.”

Riz walked back to the armchair to grab the blanket he had left there, then went back to the other side of Fabian’s bed.

“I’m only doing this to make sure you go to sleep,” Riz said, even though he wasn’t sure why. Did he really need an excuse to share a bed with Fabian? They were best friends, after all. Why did he feel a need to justify this?

Fabian simply answered with a hum, clearly not hearing Riz’s internal ramblings. The two settled into bed, sinking deeper into the blankets. Even though they laid facing away from each other, on opposite sides of the bed, Riz could not help but feel as if Fabian’s weight was looming over him.

“Goodnight, The Ball.”

“Goodnight, Fabian.”

Riz’s panicked thoughts begin to subside as he peacefully fell asleep. Even though his slumber was short-lived, it was the best sleep he had in a very long time.


End file.
